A future guest
by pinkykate11
Summary: When a woman come from the future, she may start to stir up trouble and maybe reveal chris's secret while she's there.


For as long as Mel could remember, her brother Wyatt was never around, the day their mother died, he was playing a video game and didn't use his powers to stop it. She and her brother, Chris, lived with her aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop, they sought of adopted her and Chris as sought of 4th and 5th children. Their world they live in is horrible, it's a mess, and it's all Wy's fault.

She was 21 years old, and lived with her daughter, Lizzie, in the room, she lived when she was a kid. She was being held as a prisoner in her own home.

"Hey Melly," said her brother Wyatt.

"Hey Wyatt," Mel replied.

"Are you ready to become evil?" asked Wyatt.

"No, Wyatt, I'm good, not like you, and maybe you should shave?" Mel replied.

"Well, you'll soon change your mind when I hire Damien to kill you!" yelled Wyatt, walking out of the room.

"You wouldn't!" said Mel.

"Wouldn't I?" he replied, walking back into it.

"Please, don't, you wouldn't want to kill me, Wy, I'm your baby sister?" sobbed Mel.

"So, I could kill all of you if I wanted," Wyatt answered lifting up her moaning daughter.

"Let go of her, NOW" shouted Mel, taking Lizzie from Wyatt and holding her close. Wyatt left the room. Mel drew on the wall was the power of three sign or the warren witch's sign, her mother's sign, the Triquetra. Mel recited a spell and she and her daughter walked through, Mel clutched hold of her daughter as though she would never again hold her. Mel was in the manor where she lived for the first 11 years. As she walked down stairs she heard her mom's voice.

"Chris! Get your butt down here now!" she yelled.

"Okay Piper, I'm coming," she heard her brother say. Mel walked down a flight of stairs and saw her brother walking out of the bathroom.

"Hem, hem, aren't you going to hold your niece," she said, half smiling. Chris jumped a mile.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"Well hello to you too, bro!" Mel laughed.

"Wow, she's gotten so big," said Chris, breathlessly. Mel kissed her brother's cheek as we walked down stairs together.

"Erm… excuse me," said Piper. "Who is this?" indicating at Mel.

"Erm… Piper, this is my sister, Mel," started Chris.

"Hi, Mel," said Piper. "Who's this little girl?" she added sweetly.

"This is my daughter, Lizzie," she explained.

"Oh, hey little one, do you want to play with my son for a while?" Piper said, in a high pitched voice, talking to the baby. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, fine, mo…mo…mocha chino, I have a terrible craving for it!" Mel said she had almost let it slip that she was Piper's daughter. Chris shot her a disgusted look.

"Can we have a word with you Mel, upstairs, now!" said Paige. Mel handed Piper Lizzie and was dragged to the attic.

"Okay, if your Chris's sister that means you're our niece, which means that Piper is going to have to have another two children!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Isn't mom already pregnant with Chris?" asked Mel, confused.

"Well, she doesn't know she's pregnant yet," explained Paige.

"Right, have you told her yet?" asked Mel to Chris and the rest of the gang.

"NO!" they said in unison.

"Oh," replied Mel.

"So really what are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"I'm here to tell you, hurry up! Everyone misses you, even patty, christy going spare, i can't stand another day with her!" said Mel.

"Well they want Wyatt to come home, good, don't you?" asked Chris.

"Yes but hurry up!" exclaimed Mel. "If you don't tell mom who you are, I will."

"Why does she have to know?" asked Chris.

"Erm… so she knows what to call you?" said Mel acting like a dummy. Down stairs she heard Lizzie scream.

"I'm going to see my daughter, would you like to hold her as you haven't even seen her since she was born?" asked Mel spitefully. "Or maybe if you don't I'll mom who you really are."

"Fine, I coming," said Chris. "And I'll tell Piper who I am."

As they walked down stairs together, Piper was at the bottom holding Wyatt, a gorgeous little innocent baby, who could never harm anything.

"Piper, can we talk in the kitchen?" asked Chris.

"Sure, what's the matter?" wondered Piper.

"Erm… you know when you were in the astral plain on Wyatt's birthday, I know what happened between you and Leo?" said Chris, breathing deeply. "Because I wouldn't be here right now if it didn't."

"So, what are you saying..?" asked Piper.

"Me and Mel are your children!" he said. "You're pregnant! With me!"

"Okay, right, ohmygod!" she exclaimed. She pulled Mel and Chris into a hug and almost squashed the breath out of them.

"Mom, your killing us," gasped Mel.

"I'm so sorry, my little girl, why are you here?" asked Piper.

"I'm here to help Chris, help Wyatt," explained Mel.

"Mom, watch out?!" shouted Chris, as a demon shimmered in, he hurled a fire ball at Piper. Chris ran towards the demon and did his kick boxing on the demon. Piper froze him and Mel quickly said a spell.

"_Demon who is know in my sight,_

_Take him with all my might,_

_To save my mother_

_To save another_!" she shouted, the demon span around catching fire, his screams penetrated Mel's head. As Mel put her hands to her head and crouched on the floor, the demon disappeared, suddenly a flash.

_Happiness for awhile, Piper and her sister's are alive, Mel and Chris aren't there though, their in the future trying to save Wyatt._

She smiled, and blinked, but she knew the danger wasn't over yet, they still had to find the demon who was going to turn Wyatt.


End file.
